Christmas Won't Be The Same Without You
by JBObsessed93
Summary: a niley oneshot. Christmas just wont be the same for Nick and Miley without eachother this year. can they handle being apart at the most wonderful time of the year? my first story R&R!


**ok soo i did this at like 3 in the morning and this is the first story ive ever written so its probably not very good...but R&R and let me know wut u thought! **

**Disclaimer:I own nothing...expect the plot =]**

Miley Cyrus was sitting on her bed wrapping last minute Christmas presents for her family when her phone started ringing. She looked at her phone before answering it, her heart fluttered when she saw who it was.

"Hello?" Miley said still smiling.

"Hi beautiful,hows my girl?" Nick said,his voice sounding like music.

"I'm good but i really miss you..." Miley replied getting teary.

She missed him so much and hated being away from him for so long, since its Christmas she was really looking forward to spending it with him.

She felt this emptiness inside her that just texting and talking on the phone couldn't fill. She knew he was on tour and couldn't disappoint the fans.

"I miss you too Miles but we'll see each other in a few weeks...and I'll never stop thinking about you" he added shyly.

Miley blushed a little when he said that and giggled.

"I'll miss you too..Christmas won't be the same without you" she said knowing it definitely wouldn't be.

Nick sighed. He knows how much it meant to Miley that they spend Christmas together and it was killing him being away from her and to hear her so upset.

"Smiley,you know if i could come home to be with you i would" Nick said sadly.

"Yeah i no...",she replied quietly. 'That doesn't make the whole being apart from each other thing any easier.'she thought.

"I guess i'll just have to find someone else to kiss under the mistletoe" Miley teased him trying to lighten the mood.

Nick laughed. "Admit it Miles,You know I'm the only one for you" he teased her back.

"Ok ok, you definatly are a one of a kind guy Nicholas Jerry" she admitted using his middle name, he hated when she did that.

"I try"he laughed.

It was silent for a minute until Nick sighed."I gotta go Miley were about to rehearse" he said upset they couldn't talk more.

"Okay..."she replied equally sad.

She wanted to talk to him all night but she knew he had responsibilities.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow morning" Nick promised. "I love you"

Miley's heart melted when he said that. She loved hearing it.

"I love you too Nick,Night" After they hung up Miley plopped onto her bed and sighed.

She fell asleep that night wishing Nick was laying next to her holding her tight keeping her warm and safe and never letting go.

That morning Miley woke up and sadness washed over her when she realized Nick wasn't next to her. It was just a dream.

She rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. 10:00. Wow, usually she wakes up early and excited on Christmas morning. This year all she wanted to do was crawl back in bed.

Miley knew she had to get up her family is most likely waiting on her to open presents, so she rolled out of bed stretched and walked downstairs.

For the rest of the morning Miley opened presents with her family laughing and having a good time ignoring the empty feeling only Nick could fill. She didn't want her sad mood to ruin her family's Christmas,that wouldn't be fair.

Miley's heard her phone ringing so she ran upstairs to get it. Her stomach erupted with butterflies when she saw she got a text from Nick. She eagerly opened it.

_Merry Christmas pretty girl! =]_

Miley smiled happy to hear from him.'hehe he thinks I'm pretty' she thought.

_Merry Christmas to you to pretty boy =p_

She hit send and a few seconds later he texted her back.

_So did you get everything you wanted?_

Miley did get everything she wanted except him that is but she'd never say that it sounded kinda pathetic.

_Almost...there is one thing i didn't get_

She wondered if he knew that she means him. He texted her back.

_Hmmm...well maybe i can fix that ,look out your window_

Miley was really confused but went to the window anyway. Her heart stopped at what she saw.

Nick was outside throwing rocks at her window like he used to do when they were first dating. Miley blinked a few times to convince herself she isn't hallucinating.

Miley was in to much shock to say anything. She just ran as fast as she could outside and leaped into her prince's arms. They embraced eachother for the first time in weeks. They held eachother for 2 minutes straight. She loved how they fit together so nicely like to pieces of a puzzle meant to be together.

They finally broke out of the hug their hands entwined just gazing into eachothers eyes.

They both looked up at the same time seeing the mistletoe hanging directly above them. Just then it started to snow.

They looked into eachothers eyes once more before kissing eachother softly on the lips.

They broke away neither one of them could stop smiling. Miley wrapped her arms around him and layed her head on his chest.

"I love you Nicholas Jerry Jonas forever and ever" Miley said.

"And i love you Miley Ray Cyrus today, tomorrow, and always" Nick replied back before kissing her once more.

**THE END!**

**okay so i think i did pretty good for my first story but PLEASE review i wanna no wut u guys think. :)**


End file.
